Warmth at a cold night
by Wink-blue
Summary: Hunters are in training to open Zoldyeck gates. At the last day of their training, Leorio and Kurapika find some peaceful time to talk to each other. But does their talk goes as they expect? Obliviously, they'd end up arguing but what does their banter turn out to? (actually pretty simple plot and lot of fluff)


**A/n: Konichiwa minna-san, Happy New Year! I also changed my name if anyone noticed~**  
><strong>First of all, let's thank FloralLover-san for beta reading this! She is also responsible for such a nice title! otherwise it was such crappy title I was thinking...'_';<strong>

**Warnings: This contains Yaoi means BL, if anyone have problem then you can leave. (come on, whoever will click on this story will already want to read yaoi.) This is also a piece of fluff so mind that as well. **

**This fic was actually based on fanart (which is cover as well). If anyone wants, here's the link:** www **dot** zerochan **dot** net **slash** 842182** delete the spaces in each word AND enter dots and slash in their place TAT. (seriously ffnet? what's wrong with you?)**

**Enough of my ranting, please enjoy!**

**P.s.: for those who are wondering about my other fics, yes I'm alive. I'll update 'out of the box' this week, so please be patient. **

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, everything was calm. Leorio was lying on his bed, silently staring the ceiling. It was the last day of their training in Zoldyck mansion or more like in the servant's quarters outside of the Zoldyck's gates.<p>

Leorio was surprisingly still awake even after going through harsh training throughout the day. The night was dead silent, which was legit since the place belonged to the most dangerous family of assassins in world. Thinking of something, he casually rolled on his side.

He glanced at his friends. Gon was sleeping peacefully on a bed away from his. Gon's bed was beside Kurapika's whose bed was between him and Leorio. Leorio glanced at Kurapika's bed, which was empty.

He scanned the room in search of a certain blonde but he was not in the room, he probably wasn't in the house as well. Leorio got up from his bed; he wasn't sleepy anyways; and started looking for Kurapika.

After looking for a while, he found the blonde sitting at the veranda, staring at the sky. "Hey," he called out.

Kurapika startled a bit then responded back, "Oh, hey… you're awake?"

"So are you…I'm just not sleepy…"

"I see…" Kurpaika simply said as Leorio took a seat beside him. Both of them sat there silently for a while, staring at the moon.

The training suit Kurapika was wearing was revealing his flawless flesh. The tranquil look he had on his face was something worth treasuring.

Before Leorio could realize, he was already gazing at Kurapika, admiring his beauty. He blushed inwardly and snapped himself out of it, the moment he realized what he was doing.

"It's our last day here, huh?" He decided to strike a conversation to divert his mind.

"Yeah…" Kurapika said without looking away from the sky.

"You think we'll be able to open the gates?"

"You know the answer, don't you?" Kurapika looked at him with confident eyes and a smile. Leorio only smirked back at him.

Comfortable silence spread over again, cold breezes were occasionally blowing away some stray strands off the certain blonde's face. The cold wind was comfortable, soothing their souls.

"So… you're going home after this?" Kurapika broke the silence,

Leorio glanced at Kurapika, who was still busy staring at the sky. "Yeah… I want to tell everything to Pietro… I'm sure he'll be happy to listen…" He gazed back at the sky, as Kurapika at stared him.

"Pietro… you mean..."

"Yeah… he's no longer with us…"

"I'm sure he'll be happy…" Kurapika cut of Leorio in the middle of his sentence with a warm smile.

"Yeah… he will…" He stared Kurapika for moment, "I also have to tell everything to a certain woman too! She took really good care of me…"

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Kurpika said with a smirk.

"Hahaha, nah, she is more like my mother…" Leorio said with kind looking expressions in his eyes. Kurapika decided not to ask about it any further.

"That's nice to hear that you have someone like family that looks after you. I even forgot the warmth that a family gives you…" Kurapika said with a sad smile. Even though Kurapika was smiling, Leorio could see the hidden sadness in his eyes.

He kept staring at Kurapika, unable to react. He felt so sad about the Kuruta, he just wanted to embrace the little blonde and show him the warmth he was seeking for. Hold him so tight to his heart and plant soft kisses with all his passion.

Wait, kissing? Since when was he thinking like that? Since when he had developed such feelings like this? Since when he wanted the blonde this way? Leorio had asked these questions to himself hundreds of times for now. It's been a while since he was feeling this way.

When was the first time he had such thoughts? Oh, yeah, it was when they were in Trick Tower, when that blonde loses his temper and Leorio had to save the Kuruta's precious pride. And then after that such thoughts started welling up when they were in the penalty room. Since then he was only denying his feelings.

Leorio shook his head to get rid of such thoughts, "So, what're you planning?"

"I told you before, I'm going to find myself a job as Blacklist Hunter."

"Not that, I'm asking about your life. What are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean by 'I mean'? You're not saying that you're going to fight the Spiders for rest of your life, right?"

"I… haven't thought about that…"

"You call me careless but you're the one who's actually careless, Kurapika…" Leorio said calmly, "You can't keep running away… eventually you have to find a place to return to, you know…" Leorio sighed as he looked away.

"Do you honestly think I don't want a place to return to? A place where someone could welcome me? Of course I want it too, Leorio. But apparently that's not possible." Kurapika said emotionlessly.

"Why do you think you'll never have someone to look up to you? You'll find someone with whom you'll belong to." Leorio was staring to get irritated. He was also quite surprised about how negative Kurapika can be. However he couldn't blame Kurapika, he know Kurapika have been through a lot.

Kurapika finally sighed and closed his eyes. "You know that you can't drag anyone into danger with me."

"That's what you think. The one who will actually love you won't mind anything. They won't think it that way." Leorio's iIrritation was at the peak.

"That would be wrong. Dragging someone in danger just because they're being foolish, that's absurd." Kurapika was equally irritated at Leorio.

A moment of silence past then Leorio finally spoke out, "That's it…" He nearly whispered.

Kurapika opened his eyes and tried to take a look at Leorio, but something suddenly jerked him off of his place. His sitting position was suddenly changed into a standing one. His mind slowly started registering things.

He was barely standing in a stable stature, an arm behind his waist and another on his arm keeps him standing. Something warm was touching his mouth. It didn't took him long enough to understand the situation.

His eyes widen, he instantly started attempts to break away from Leorio's kiss. "umph… umm!" Kurapika tried talking through Leorio's lips but it only turned out as moans. "Umph… umph!" He tried pushing Leorio with all his might.

After few seconds past, Leorio finally broke the kiss. Kurpaika was panting heavily while Leorio was heavy breathing. Kurapika's head was bent downwards, craving for air.

Instead of letting go, Leorio gently cupped his cheek. He gently made Kurapika look in his eyes with compassion. Kurapika who was struggling moments ago, stopped struggling the moment his blue eyes met Leorio's deep brown, kind and passionate ones.

"How can you say such things?" Leorio stared deeper into Kurapika's eyes, "You say you don't have a place to return to, that you don't have a family? When you have all of us..." Kurapika's eyes widen.

"Wasn't it warm just now, Kurapika? Wasn't it warm the kiss we shared?" Leorio's voice was deep and husky, "You haven't lost that warmth yet, Kurapika. You still have us; you still have me who'll always be there to bring you that warmth." Leorio puts his forehead on Kurapika's.

"I'll admit it, Kurapika I can't keep fighting as you guys can, I can't always be beside you. But I'll always be behind you, whenever you'll need me. You'll always have that one place to return to. There will always be someone who'll welcome you… no matter what, Kurapika… " With that Leorio gently and slowly closed the gap between their lips again.

Kurapika was left staring wide eyed as Leorio was passionately kissing him. Leorio's lips were warm against his. He was thinking and remembering what Leorio had just said. Slowly, Kurapika's eyes fluttered shut. Finally, Kurapika kissed Leorio back.

Both of them stayed there kissing each other for a while. A blush graced Kurapika's face; a tiny smile had taken place underneath the kisses.

The second kiss lasted longer, after a while they broke the kiss. Leorio cupped Kurapika's cheek; he looked in Kurapika's eyes. Kurapika was staring at him directly in eyes. Eventually a soft smile formed on Kurapika's pink lips.

Leorio smiled in happiness and hugged Kurapika tightly to his chest, his chin resting on Kurapika's head. Kurapika also hugged Leorio back, snuggling close in his chest, closer in the warmth that Leorio was offering him in that cold night.

Both of them stayed there for a while, without saying anything. Cool breezes were still there to give them a different kind of comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>An: *Forgive us, author is too embarassed to show her face because of writing such romance fic, full of kisses. Please be kind enough to leave your reviews if you like the fic.***


End file.
